Pelear es divertido
by KisekiDarck
Summary: Vegeta y Bulma , que pasa si el príncipe dice algo que no debía decir ,como lo perdonara bulma LEMON


Mi primer lemon, bueno mi primer intento XD

Pelear es divertido

Cada vez que me dices humana débil, sabes que eso es mentira, sabes que yo gano en la "pelea".

Bulma trabajaba en un nuevo experimento, trato de hacer una nave mas rápida cuando sintió que tenia hambre, bueno como no habría de tener hambre si estuvo trabajando durante 2 días enteros sin comer ni dormir después de todo merecía un descanso pero no creía eso posible por cierto príncipe .

-¡mujer donde esta mi comida¡-gritaba desde la cocina ,

-y me dice ami gritona…. ¡ya voy¡-dice mientras se sacaba su bata y la dejaba en su colgador , se podía ver su hermosa figura tenia un short corto y una blusa de color turquesa claro , bajo las escaleras y cuando llego vio el querido príncipe iba a saludar cuando sintió como le grito.

-mujer la próxima vez no te lo repetiré oíste –dice estaba con su típica pose en la pared de la cocina

-pues si no me lo quieres repetir otra vez cocínate para ti – dice mientras sacaba la comida y la ponía en el horno

-yo no puedo hacer eso para eso estas tu – dice con sus típicas sonrisa, espero el grito de Bulma pero no llego vio como subía las escaleras

-donde te vas, mujer-le dijo vegeta

- eres, eres tan idiota-le dijo dolida mientras corría una lágrima en su mejilla, el odiaba cuando la hacia llorar llego a la habitación toco pero no recibió respuesta suspiro y dijo:

-si no abres la puerta la abriré, y sabes que lo are- dijo

-me estoy cambiando así que esperas-le grito

-no mientas mujer –dijo un poco enojado

-no miento – dice

-tu lo pediste-dice y la abre pero no mentía si se estaba cambiando estaba todavía en el short que para vegeta era muy diminuto, tenia puesto su brassier pero cuando vio a vegeta su cara se torno roja, tomo su blusa rápidamente y se tapo

-¡te dije que me estaba cambiando! –dijo muy roja iba ir al baño pero sintió como la acorralaba en la pared

-¿Qué haces? –pero fue callada por un beso de vegeta intento forjear y no corresponder al beso cuando paro se dio cuenta que la blusa ya no estaba

-oye crees que te perdonare con eso – dice evitando su mirada

-no todavía falta mucho –

Al decir eso beso su cuello, ella gemía mientras el jugaba con su lengua en su cuello asta que la tiro en su cama el encima y ella abajo los dos con respiración agitada así que fue bajando asta encontrarse con su brassier se lo empezó a sacar asta que lo saco dejando al descubiertos sus pechos los empezó a lamer y a jugar con sus senos ella gemía, decidió que debía dar el siguiente paso le empezó a sacar ese diminuto short ,asta que quedo en bragas la empezó a observar , aunque sabia que odiaba eso Bulma lo tomo de la cara y lo beso el sonrío de lado la acariciaba desde la cabeza asta los pies empezó a acariciar su intimidad por encima de las bragas , ella gemía y después se le ocurrió otro plan para torturarla empezó a lamer su intimidad pero todavía por encima de las bragas eso así que le de mas placer asta que de un segundo a otro le quito las bragas

Bulma pensó :::esto no se quedar así ::: y le empezó a acariciar su miembro asiendo que vegeta se estremeciera con el contacto vegeta se dejo llevar , Bulma le empezó a sacar su camiseta sus pantalones asta que quedo con boxers vegeta dejo que ella quede arriba para que se le hiciera mas fácil , se acerco a su miembro pero en vez de hacerle una felacion se sentó encima de su miembro para que su intimidad se sintiera con su miembro ,vegeta al sentir eso emitió un gemido y se empezó a frotar en el lo hacia con mas fuerza , vegeta trataba de que el parara pero no lo logro ya que así que se frotara con mas fuerza ya no podía mas su miembro estaba tan erecto que la ropa interior le apretaba , asi que la tomo de la cintura la dejo debajo de el y la beso abrió sus piernas y dentro asiendo que esta gimiera de placer y así siguieron asta que quedaron sin fuerzas

-ni creas que todavía te e perdonado – le dice Bulma recostada en su pecho

-pues hay que seguir no- sonríe de lado y la besa.

Fin

Ok mi intento aquí


End file.
